


The Captive Dove

by TheCacklingCaique



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Right after the demon wars, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Skull Fucking, Vaginal Fisting, anal stretching, anal tongue fuck, cruel sex, double fisting one hole, pain slut, she loves it, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCaique/pseuds/TheCacklingCaique
Summary: Dove isn't even her real name, but it's all her new master calls her. A young sheikah woman managed to survive the Demon Wars only to find herself under the Demon Lord Ghirahim's control, and she's only good for one thing so far as he's concerned.





	1. Couch Session

She had survived the war, but at what cost? The young Sheikah woman ran a finger under the collar around her neck. She found herself thankful it was chain, it seemed Ghirahim didn't like the look of hard metal around his slaves' necks. How had she gotten here? Simple really, she found herself downed in the last fight before Demise was sealed. The end of the demon wars was also the end of her freedom, captured and enslaved by Demise's servant.

He wasn't the worst, she had to admit. She could easily imagine there being much harsher masters. Sure, he was temperamental, but opening her legs always seemed to cheer him up rather quickly. He was rough, cruel when he fucked her sometimes, but he always left her wanting to feel it all again. When she wasn't being his sex toy, he was kind enough to her. He never struck her without reason, well, he hadn't since she stopped trying to escape at least. He kept her well dressed, clean, fed, and warm. He allowed her to roam the grounds of his manor freely, so long as she came to him when summoned.

Right now, however, it was time to get pounded. Ghirahim had some trouble with his bokoblins earlier in the day, so she knew she was in for it. “Over the back of the sofa, face down.” the demon ordered her, grabbing the back of her pale blonde hair and pushing her down over the indicated piece of furniture. She felt him tug her skirt down, letting it fall around her ankles as his own clothing vanished. She braced for it, not knowing which hole he was going for until she felt that long, thick cock slip between moist lips and plunge right into her waiting pussy. “Oh, you were thinking about what you wanted me to do to this pussy, weren't you? You're already so slick and ready for me.” he commented before drawing back and slamming his full 12 inches into her with enough force to rock her against the sofa.

“Yes master, I couldn't help it.” She replied before giving a whimper at the next thrust. “Do you intend to break me tonight, master?” the chuckle that came was her answer.

“Oh, I intend to insure you can't stand tomorrow.” Ghirahim said as he fell into a rough, merciless rhythm, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh at such a rapid pace forced the demon to speak up a bit. “But first, I'm going to get some release, then, oh, my little dove, then I'm going to flip you on your back so I can better watch as that hot little cunt has my fist forced into it, then I am going to torment your clit as I beat you from within, tell me, my little whore, how far do you think I'll get my arm into you this time?” he explained, using her nickname, though, to be far, all he ever called her was Dove, she wasn't sure if he even remembered her real name, though, it didn't matter much now.

“I. . .I. . .don't know. . .m-master!” she said as she felt her inner walls constrict as he hit just the right angle. Ghirahim took a firm grasp of her hip then, pulling her into each thrust as she felt that thick, hot dick slam against the limits of her cunt, an uncontrolled moan rolling from her lips.

“Cumming already Dove? Oh, you really wanted this, didn't you. If you're cumming so soon then this will be an interesting night for you.” Ghirahim told her before quickening his pace brutally for a moment then slamming in and holding his throbbing, cumming length inside of her until his orgasm passed. Once it did, even if she could tell he forced himself to finish early, he tore his cock from her body, flipping her over the back of the sofa and onto her back. She hardly had a chance to right herself before he was on top of her, his fingers already pushing into her cunt.

“That's right girl, open up for me.” the demon said as his hand slipped in beyond the knuckles, causing Dove to arch back before, in one harsh motion, he forced his hand the rest of the way into that dripping hole, balling it into a fist before beginning to punch into her with said fist. Ghirahim grinned as the sounds of mixed pain and pleasure spilled forth from his toy, his enjoyment only causing him to pound into her faster and harder until her moans became screams. After she was a squirming, screaming mess, he brought his other hand to her clit, forcing it out from under it's hood before bending down to catch it between his teeth, his tongue firmly battering the swollen bud as his lips closed around the sensitive flesh and sucked with what would be far too much force. Chuckling when he heard a wailing scream from Dove. He gave her clit a little nip, causing her to yelp and jump before using his fingertips to repeatedly, and harshly, slap at the exposed clit.

“Who owns you Dove, hmmm? Who can use you in any way imaginable?” Ghirahim cooed, licking over her battered clit as he punched harder and faster into that pussy, fully intending to bruise it by night's end.

“You, M-master, y-you own m-me!” Dove managed to fight through her yells.

“And I'm going to make sure you never forget it.” Ghirahim told her as scooted his knees under her ass. His fisting slowed for a moment but the relief was short lived as, unprepared, she felt his sizable cock ram into her ass. The burning of the sudden, forceful, and dry stretch to her ass forced out a loud yell, tears beginning to form in her eyes, but he didn't stop. His brutal fisting picked back up again, his arm in up to his mid forearm as he abused her internally. And then he started thrusting into her ass. There was no slow start, he began to slam into her at a quick, unwavering pace. The sound of flesh against flesh was all that filled the room as he torn her ass with his cruel thrusts. Blood became lube, allowing him to pound her even fasted as moans and small yells came from the demon.

The force with which he fucked her made the sofa scoot across the floor until it met a wall as he pounded her into that sofa, fisting her pussy while slamming her ass. Dove could do nothing but yell and claw at Ghirahim's arm where she could reach as she felt her body be stretched and fucked beyond it's limits. Knowing he could, and would heal her after brought her a lot of comfort and, if she were to be honest with herself, she loved the way he used her, both softer nights and when he pounded her like a piece of trash.

What he did next surprised her as she felt three fingers force their way into her ass alongside Ghirahim's dick. Dove gave a long yell of pain at the sadistic levels of stretching she was being subjected to, but as she did so she also pushed back into him, which allowed a fourth finger in. “Oh Dove, you never fail to impress me.” Ghirahim said before a chuckle “Hmm, I bet you could take my pure form. But that will be for another night. For now however. . .” the chuckle that followed was dark as he pulled his dick from her ass and replaced it by forcing his hand the rest of the way in. He began to alternate his arms as he fisted both her holes, a flood of fluid suddenly erupted from that pussy as he began to twist his wrist within that cunt, slamming and pounding into her ass as she continued to scream and claw at him.

It was like a growing and consuming tension as her orgasm built up once again, feeling this demon battering her from within. She spared a glance to her master, watching the sheer enjoyment in his delicate features, that moment of burning pleasure mixed with pain leaving her mind in a haze as she became lost just watching him. And soon, that sensation screeched to a haul as the intensity of her most powerful orgasm this session overtook her senses and she contorted under him.

And at once, she found herself empty again, his fists pulled from her form as Ghirahim grasped her by the hair and forced her mouth to his cock. Dove gladly opened her mouth so her could fuck her throat, listening to the smooth, intoxicating sounds that slipped from Ghirahim's throat as she swallowed around his erect shaft. It had been hard when he first started skull fucking her, but her body had grown accustomed to it. With his hands grasping her hair from behind and his thrusts, she couldn't focus on much else beyond running her tongue along the underside of his dick when able. However, her attempts soon paid off as she felt that length pulsate and the distinct flavor of his cum filled the back of her throat, of which she swallowed every drop. 

Ghirahim pulled her mouth off of his dick then, pushing her back onto the sofa as he ran his hands across the front of her form, a low chuckle coming from the demon “Oh, my little Dove, it seems I'm going to have to start taking you with a bit more brutality, you've adapted so well so far. By the time I'm done breaking you in, you'll be my perfect little slut, won't you?” he told her, that long tongue of his snaking from his lips as he moved his head between her legs. His tongue flicked out to tease her clit before pressing against that sensitive flesh with decent force, squirming his tongue against that engorged clit before suddenly stopping and lightly nipping the bud, making Dove jump and pulling a sound of amusement from Ghirahim. “Oh, you haven't earned that yet I'm afraid. But you're getting closer.” he told her, slapping her pussy with bruising force before he stood and redressed himself. “I'll be back tonight, make sure you're cleaned and ready for me.” 

Ghirahim simply teleported away at that point, leaving Dove as a panting, sore mess covered in sweat and her own fluids from how violently she squirted earlier. She laid there for a time, her own hands wondering her still sensitive skin, his touch felt like it still lingered on her flesh as the bruises from the rough fucking began to form. He didn't heal her this time, so he must be planning to really hurt her tonight, since she would already be sore and thus more sensitive from the start. There was a time this would have brought her great fear, but now, she longed for him to use her until she was good to no one else but him.


	2. Fists and Tearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit rough on this one, but it's my birthday I can be a bad lil birdy if I wanna.
> 
> Also! Any kinks or scene ideas? I don't mind incorporating other people's kinks into a fic like this, if I know the kink well enough to write it.

Dove had gotten herself cleaned and dressed in her knee length black skirt and black midriff displaying top, both edged with a sort of silver string. Her master liked this outfit, it gave him plenty to look at while being rather easy to remove when he wanted to use her. Dove always found it a bit too revealing, but she knew it wasn't her choice what she wore anymore, besides, no one would see her besides Ghirahim and he had already seen everything.

It seemed like she had been waiting for hours when the front door to the manor opened and Ghirahim stepped inside, soaking wet. Master, what happened, you're soaked.” Dove said, moving to grab a blanket from under one of the sofas and moving to wrap the demon in it, though he simply pulled the blanket back off and tossed it to the floor before grasping Dove's hips and pulled her pelvis right against his own “Nothing to be bothered by, my little Dove, just a couple of octorocks that didn't wish to vacate my pool.” he told her as his hands slipped down her hips to grasp her ass, pulling her firmly against his body where she could already feel his growing erection trough their clothing. “But I do love just how attendant you are, hmmm. . .” he let the statement trail off then before a grin graced his painted lips and Dove found herself held firmly by his arms before they teleported right to the foot of his bed, the demon lifting her by her hips and tossing her face up onto the mattress.

He was atop her in moments, one of his hands slipping up her skirt as his fingers found that small clit to begin rubbing, the demon licking his lips at how quickly her legs spread as Dove whimpered from the attention her clit was getting. “Always so eager. . .” he commented before flipping her skirt up and out of the way as he brought his head between her legs, his tongue slipping across that tender flesh before he found that hardened nub and closed his lips around it, sucking and nipping as the tip of his tongue battered that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her soft cries of pleasure pushed the demon farther as his tongue snaked down to dive right into her cunt, squirming and twisting within, the tip lapping around the cervix within when he found it and slipping around it, squirming against that pleasurable spot so deep inside of her. He slowly withdrew his tongue from her body then, allowing his own clothing to vanish as he positioned himself between her legs.

She was expecting him to plunge into her, however, instead she felt his fingers pressing into that wet, dripping pussy, squirming against her insides as he pressed those fingers deeper, she knew he was moving them just because it drove her wild. He stopped at the knuckles, slowly pulling his hand out some before pressing it back in and sharply twisting it, forcing a gasp from his slave. “Oh yes, you're more than ready.” the demon said, pulling his hand free and giving her quite a stinging smack on her ass, forcing a whimper from her. “On all fours, and keep that lovely little ass high for me.” Ghirahim instructed, leaning back as Dove reposition herself. Once her ass was up, Ghirahim did something very unexpected, he brought his lips to her ass, used a little magic as he slipped in a finger, just to clean out where he could reach, before removing his fingers and plunging that full, two foot long tongue into that tight little hole. He began to tongue fuck her ass like he craved it, forcing long, drawn out moans of pleasure as that slick, powerful, hot tongue explored within her.

Dove couldn't help that she was beginning to pant, his tongue within her, pressing against her tight walls, it coiling within as he moved it so it felt like it was ever changing, she was in heaven right now, it was to the point she didn't feel his fingers at her cunt until he forced his entire fist into her and began to pound her from within, a scream escaping her mouth mixed with both pain and pleasure. Ghirahim simply chuckled, the vibration of his voice traveling through his tongue as he gave a hum, his hand within her twisting around and finding that cervix. 

She wailed when his fingers got around that flesh inside of her. He massaged that internal outcropping vigorously, his short nails biting into the skin as his slave began to squirm, causing him to use his other hand to hold her stable. He rapidly squirmed his tongue inside of her ass one last time before pulling it out and, cleansed with magic once again, moved to use his free hand to flip her onto her back once more, his fist still firmly inside of her as he climbed over her body to pin her to the bed. “Just wait Dove, there will be a day when fisting this pussy no longer makes you scream, I'll just have to get more creative at that point, but for now. . .” with a dark chuckle, Ghirahim moved his other hand to the opening of that pussy, forcing it in alongside the fist that was already slamming into the small sheikah's body.

She screamed, oh she screamed, though the precum that was beginning to drip from Ghirahim's length showed that was exactly the kind of reaction he wanted. “You know I intend to rip you tonight, don't you? It's time to train this little cunt so you can handle my pure form.” he told her as he forced his second hand the rest of the way into her, beginning to thrust into her with both fists as he savored all of her screams and begging. Then, he began to spread his arms apart, stretching her even more until he smelled blood.

“N-o. . .ow. . .m-master, please. . .It. . .” Dove began, only to be cut off.

“Oh I know it hurts, that's the point.” Ghirahim told her as he slammed both fists into her like he was punching her internally followed by pulling his forearms from each other, licking his lips as she continued to scream and beg for him to stop. “In fact, the sounds you are making right now, ummmm, I bet your screams would feel wonderful around my cock.” he told her, pulling his hands free from her and grasping her hair, pulling her down to force her to swallow his dick as he reached over her back and hooked three fingers into her ass, forcing it up so he could push his hand right into that tighter hole while kneeling and thrusting into her mouth.

“That's right girl, lets do the same thing to that ass. . .” Ghirahim saw Dove moving her lips from his girth then and pushed her head right back down “If your mouth comes off of my cock, then I will hurt you, do you understand? Far worse that a couple of fists in your ass.” Dove nodded at that, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks as he, in one harsh motion, forced his fist into her ass.

He wasn't even waiting for her to adjust before the other was forced in. The stretch was beyond painful as he pulled his fists apart within her, stretching her without regard for how fragile, human flesh could give. She screamed around his cock, trying to push herself farther onto it. She knew he meant it when he said he would truly hurt her if she didn't keep sucking him off while he tore her asshole open, but it was hard. Tears were flowing now as she felt him force his way farther in and pull her ass open a bit more. Her screams and sobs silenced by the demon's cock as he torture her ass. 

Then, finally, after far too long, she felt his hands pull out of her, a very firm smack right over the ass and Dove found herself suddenly pushed off of her master and onto her back. He pinned her down once more, his fingers trailing lightly from her ass to her clit, the cool sensation she knew was from him healing her soothing the torment from moments ago.

He climbed onto her then, pulling her skirt and shirt off completely before that full erection of his found it's way right into her cunt. His thrusts were still powerful but this phase of the night was much softer as the demon lifted her hips to gain the best angle and hooked an arm behind her shoulder to pull her onto his cock with each thrust. She was thankful for this, how he'd make love to her after a painful session, at least if the painful session wasn't punishment. It made it all worth it.

Once they were done, as was frequent, Dove was kicked out of his room with her clothing bundled in her arms so her master could sleep. One of the Lizalfos stared at her nude form as it passed her in the hallway. She swiftly flipped the thing off, false starting at it, and the lizalfos backed down. One of them had tried something with her when she first got here, even Ghirahim was understanding of why she killed that one, even if he did lament the loss of one of his manor staff. Since then, she's had to deal with their dirty looks but not a one of them would dare to touch her.

With the little lizalfos encounter seen to, Dove made her way to her room to clean up. She did glance back to her master's door first however, how she wished he would let her sleep next to him after a session one night, but he did always make her earn things. Maybe that would be one of them at some point.


End file.
